loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
TheDezoo
TheDezoo (AKA BROKENBrotherDezoo and DezooLove) is a professional predictor currently signed to Loser Leaves Reddit. He made his debut there in November of 2016, entering and just coming short in the Loser Leaves Reddit Match. He would go on to become the longest reigning champion of all time with 189 days as champion. He is currently the youngest competitor at 14 years old and is a member of tag team Team Cunt, along with Mlgbonghits4. History Solo Run (2016) TheDezoo would make his debut in November of 2016 at Survivor Series in the Loser Leaves Reddit match. He would go on to lose by 1 point and have to admit how much better ahegaoisreal was than him. He would then continue his career, taking on the likes of YourBuddyChurch, IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED and cartrman early on. Though he would lose many of his matches, he would manage to stick around in LLR by a thread. BrokenBrotherDezoo / DezooLove (2016) Soon after, learning that he may need some kind of diversity or character to make it anywhere in Loser Leaves Reddit, TheDezoo would debut two new accounts, BROKENBrotherDezoo and DezooLove. While TheDezoo continued in normal feuds, BROKENBrotherDezoo would begin teaming up with fellow DELETIONIST King-Of-Zing. They would form a partnership for a few months before breaking up slowly over time. DezooLove however would only stick around for a few weeks, being a far kinder and softer version of Dezoo. This was also how the Dezoo Rule originated from. This rule states that one person may not use multiple accounts to predict with them all. Teaming with TheFalconArrow (2016 - 2017) TheDezoo would soon after form a partnership with then World Champion TheFalconArrow, who would be his mentor. Falcon would teach Dezoo a lot about the prediction world and even have him at ringside for a few of his championship matches. While this partnership didn't last long, it was very helpful towards making Dezoo a star in LLR. The Advantage (2017) See: The Advantage In March of 2017 fellow predictor SlowbroJJ would get into contact with TheDezoo, immathrodis, MrCappie and TheFalconArrow to form a faction known as The Advantage. The group would go on to win multiple championships each, at one point (Payback 2017 - Backlash 2017) hold every championship in Loser Leaves Reddit. However, prior to Backlash 2017 TheFalconArrow and SlowbroJJ, being the alpha males of the group, would have a falling out resulting in TheFalconArrow being removed from The Advantage. The Advantage would carry on until August 2017 when Immathrodis, MrCappie and LMonkA7x turned on TheDezoo to form The Remnant. The Remnant (January 2018 - March 2018) In January of 2018 TheDezoo would join The Remnant, now also including danchester_united, Lemonstains and Mundar_Abagooby. However, not long after his joining the faction, they would split up. -To be Continued- Entrance Themes * Ravenface - Be Silent (As a singles competitor) | November 2016 - Present * TheDezoo - Got'em V.2 (As part of The Advantage) | March 2017 - August 2017 * For Today - Fearless (As part of The Remnant) | January 2018 - February 2018 * Toto - Africa (As part of The Remnant) | February 2018 - March 2018 * Kat McSnatch - You Are A Cunt (As Team Cunt) | March 2018 - April 2018 * ALESTORM - Fucked With An Anchor (As Team Cunt, Team Legendary Cunts) | April 2018 - Present Championships and Accomplishments Loser Leaves Reddit * Hall of Fame Class of 2017 * United States Championship (1 time, longest reigning) * Trios Championship (1 time, current) * Participant in the 1st LLR World Cup (2017) * Participant in the 1st LLR G1 Climax (2017) * Champion of the Year (2017) * Championship Reign of the Year (2017) * Faction of the Year (2017 as The Advantage) Nicknames * The Australian Nightmare * The Tassie Devil Signature Moves * One Winged Aussie (One Winged Angel) | November 2016 - Present * Superkick | May 2017 - Present * The Cunt Smasher (As Team Cunt) (One Winged Angel into a 450 splash) | January 2018 - Present Category:Predictor Category:The Advantage Category:Evolution Category:TheDezoo